Kagerou
by MeganIsN'tHeRe
Summary: [HISTORICAL/ADVENTURE AU] After the marriage between Princess Sakura and Prince Kuuga, they are assigned a mission by Tora Igarashi to search for the Gods and Goddesses of the nation. Will their two trusted guards, Misaki and Takumi be able to help them? Or does one of them have the key to completing the mission before war breaks out? [Chapter 4 Out Now!]
1. Part 1-Meetings

'Tis me again! Now that the full plan has been written out for this story, I started to write it. I was stuck in traffic for two hours, so I kept myself occupied with this. I'm not sure when chapters will come out. They might be monthly, every other month, every week even, but I hope you stick with me until the end! This story was inspired by a few songs I had found on Itunes. I am very excited to put this story out there.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Near the coast was where the kingdom of Seika stood high. Their ruler, a loving king, was admired by all. Though he had ill health, he always tried to visit the kingdom's village and greet everyone. His daughter had a bubbly personality, Sakura was her name. The king would always say that his daughter would be a great ruler and protector of his people.

The castle of Seika was situated on a small hill, it overlooked the pristine sea that surrounded most of the kingdom. It was built a long time ago by one of the old kings. The interior was simple but elegant. The village, just a short walk down some steps, had traditional wooden houses and in the center of the village was an extravagant fountain, festivals and events were usually held there. The kingdom of Seika was known to be one of the most friendly kingdoms by far.

* * *

"Misaki?"

 _What..?_

"Misaki! Get up!"

 _Later.._

"Misaki Ayuzawa I swear!"

Misaki groaned and sat up in her bed. A rather pissed off Sakura stood there with her arms crossed.

"M-Milady?" Misaki said as she scrambled to her feet and bowed slightly.

"Misaki, today my fiancé is coming to visit the kingdom! You said you would be up early to help the guards with security checks..." Sakura said and then sighed as she walked over to Misaki's wardrobe.

Misaki's room, situated a floor below Sakura's was filled with designs of dragons, gold birds and bamboo shoots. The chairs were made with real bamboo and the cushioning was a silky green. Dotted around the room were several pictures of vast landscapes, both of Seika and surrounding kingdoms. There were two doors, one leading to an empty room next door and the other to the bathroom. The bathroom was decorated in a similar way to the main bedroom.

Misaki stretched her legs and let out a yawn, she opened the door to the bathroom and prepared a bath. As the water was running, she had noticed that Sakura had gone, but on her bed lay a new outfit. It was a white shirt with a maroon jacket and sash for her sword. Her bottoms were also maroon and her boots were white. Misaki inspected the outfit and got out her sword, dagger and pocketknife. She placed the sword in the sash, dagger inside her jacket and her pocketknife in her trouser pocket. The bath was ready by the time she had finished preparing the outfit.

* * *

After half an hour, Misaki was out of the bath and dressed ready. She walked to the servant quarters and grabbed a piece of bread and cheese from the counter. She ate whilst talking to the other servants about the arrival of Sakura's fiancé. Some servants had stayed up all night cleaning the castle thoroughly.

"Milady?" Misaki called as she knocked on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Come in Misaki!" Sakura cheered,

"I need to take you to the courtyard now, your fiancé should be arriving in about five..."

"Let's go!" Sakura squealed, she wore a yellow dress, with small, pink Sakura petals down into the top half, the dress stopped at her ankles.

Misaki walked along the halls with Sakura following behind, the castle was fairly small so the walk to the courtyard wouldn't take too long. The courtyard was paved with pebbles and in the middle of the courtyard was a stone gazebo, decorated with overgrown flowers of a verity of colours.

Misaki led Sakura to the gazebo steps, there stood a man; he was standing with what looked like his own personal guard. Sakura ran up to the man and they embraced each other. Sakura's fiancé has bright blonde hair, his eyes were a fierce but calming shade of blue. He was well built as a white cloak wrapped around him.

"Misaki, introduce yourself," Sakura chirped.

Misaki got onto one knee, "Your highness, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, Sakura's personal guard,"

Her fiancé nodded, "My name is Prince Kuuga Sakurai,"

The man who was standing behind Kuuga stepped forward.

"I'm Takumi Usui, Prince Kuuga's personal guard," the man said with a bow.

After everyone has greeted themselves, Kuuga and Sakura walked around the garden. Misaki and Takumi were a few meters behind them. Misaki glanced over at Takumi, he, just like Kuuga had blonde locks, they were scruffily arranged. His eyes, however, were a bright dazzling shade of green, whilst Misaki was looking at him, he turned to face her. Misaki quickly averted her eyes and looked towards some flowers.

After a walk in the garden, Sakura and Kuuga were seated in the throne room.

"Misaki," Sakura called, "Kuuga and I are going to meet my father and talk about some business, you are dismissed along with Takumi. Please show him to his room,"

Misaki bowed, "Yes, milady. I will come and fetch you once it is lunch,"

Misaki looked at Takumi and he nodded. He followed her down the vast halls of the castle until they reached Takumi's bed quarters.

Opening the doors and inviting him in, she showed him around. The room was an exact copy of Misaki's room minus some extra decorations.

"This door leads to the bathroom.." Misaki's said as she opened the door and then closed it again.

"And this door?" Takumi asked as he pointed to the door opposite the bathroom one,

"A door to my room, though you have no reason to use it," Misaki stated bluntly, Takumi chuckled at that.

"As you wish," Takumi said with a bow,

Misaki decided to go to her room so Takumi could settle in.

* * *

"Father, he's still a threat to us," Sakura sighed and she pleaded with her father.

"I think joining forces with him will benefit the kingdom greatly..." Her father said as he closed a leather book,

"I do agree with Sakura your highness... he has caused disputes between kingdoms for years. Some are still unresolved even to this day," Kuga cleared his throat as he leaned back in his chair.

"He sets the mission tasks for each kingdom. The head council assigned him to that job, if we get on good terms with him then it will benefit us," The King said,

"So far the missions that have been assigned to you Father haven't been too much of a hassle," Sakura said with some relief in her voice,

The subject of this meeting was Igarashi Tora, head of the nation's security and missions. Every year, Tora would assign the kings and queens of every kingdom a quest or mission of some sort. This was to ensure that safety, peace and organisation amongst the kingdoms. When Sakura and Kuuga got married and then got crowned, they would have to complete the missions assigned by Tora.

"Maybe be has changed his ways, but after some of the things he's done to my father these past years makes me lose all my trust in him," Kuuga said as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Well thank you for your opinion, I will see you tonight at dinner if you would excuse me," the king said as he walked out of the room.

Sakura let out a sigh and stood up, she walked to the window and sat on the window sill chair, Kuuga came up behind her and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hummed a tune.

"Everything's been so busy lately," Sakura whispered.

"It is our wedding in a month, everyone's preparing it..." Kuuga whispered back.

The two sat in each other's arms as the warmth of the sun slowly drifted them both off to sleep.

* * *

Misaki was reading through some documents when she heard a knock on the door connecting her room to Takumi's. Misaki raised an eyebrow and got up to answer the door.

"Yes?" Misaki said with a hint of annoyance,

"Do you know what the time is?" Takumi said with a smirk playing on his face,

Misaki frowned and reached into her pocket.

"Half past two!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Takumi and ran out the room.

"Where are they?" Misaki groaned as she turned to face Takumi. She instantly looked at how she was holding his hand and let go of it quickly with a slight blush.

"They were having a discussion with the king if I remember correctly," Takumi smirked and patted Misaki on the head.

Misaki sighed in annoyance and then walked to the meeting rooms on the other side of the castle. Misaki couldn't help but notice how the maids would start swooning when Takumi walked past.

"You're making all these maids distracted," Misaki mumbled,

"I'm just too dashing," Takumi dramatically spoke waving his hands around making Misaki roll her eyes.

Misaki knocked on the doors of the meeting room. There was no answer. Takumi stepped forward and opened the door.

"Hm," Misaki sighed with a smile when she saw the two asleep.

"Should we wake them?" Takumi questioned Misaki.

Misaki frowned, "They look so calm, though..."

"We can leave them to sleep and do some work in here?" Takumi suggested. Misaki nodded in agreement.

For the next hour, Misaki and Takumi discussed the kingdom's history and places of interest.

"The fountain is beautiful!" Misaki exclaimed as she placed her tea cup on the tray, a maid had kindly offered to bring them some.

They continued talking until Kuuga had woken up.

"Sorry for falling asleep, I suppose we missed lunch?"

"Milord I can arrange for some sandwiches to be made, I'll get some ready for milady too," Misaki said as she got up and bowed.

"Thank you," Kuuga said as Misaki exited the room.

He then took a seat opposite Takumi and raised his eyebrow, "what's Misaki like?" He asked.

"She looks intimidating at first, but she is a character. She sounds very loyal too," Takumi replied.

"She is an amazing woman," Sakura said as she walked over to the two men.

"Did you have a nice sleep love?" Kuuga said as he kissed Sakura's finger.

Sakura sat down next to Kuuga and Takumi stood up and quickly bowed before sitting down again.

"Misaki is one of a kind. In fact, she is actually my lady in waiting," Sakura said, smirking at the two shocked faces.

"Really? How did Misaki end up being your guard?" Takumi said.

Sakura shifted, "Misaki was found by the village fountain when she was five. I was four at the time. She was taken to the castle and I instantly wanted to become her friend. My father allowed her to be my lady in waiting. Misaki had manners, skills and she was hard working when it came to her studies. She was being taught how to act like a lady, but she was far more interested in what the guards were doing," Sakura paused before she continued, "My dad was a bit reluctant, but Misaki was clearly skilled. So she's my personal guard and lady in waiting,"

Takumi shrugged, "She sounds like a very skilled woman,"

Kuuga smirked, "Why? You interested in her?"

Takumi scoffed, "And if I am?"

"If you're what?" Misaki said as she walked in and places the plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table.

"I was just telling these two how you became my guard," Sakura said before Kuuga could say anything cheesy.

Misaki raised her eyebrow and sat down next to Sakura.

"Everyone in the kitchen was discussing food for the wedding," Misaki stated, "They asked me what your favorite food was,"

"I really want you to be my bridesmaid Misaki," Sakura said with a pout as she gazed at Misaki.

"Milady you know I don't like dresses, nor do I look good in them," Misaki said with a small pout.

"I think you would suit one," Takumi said in a matter of fact tone.

Misaki blushed lightly and focused her mind somewhere else.

* * *

Misaki was lying on her bed, Takumi was sitting at her small desk reviewing flowers for the wedding.

"Why did I let you in here?" Misaki questioned Takumi.

"Well I have no clue about how to arrange flowers so, I assumed you would help me with this matter," Takumi said as he looked at the flower samples he had been given.

Sakura and Kuuga were currently having dinner with the king and Misaki and Takumi decided to get some work done before they went on guarding duty.

Misaki observed the flowers,"I think that the lavenders will give a nice smell off so we will have them. Roses because they mean love and some simple green leaves to finish it off,"

"I am impressed with your knowledge on flowers," Takumi said as he made some notes and closed the book with the flower samples in it.

"I was taught all this, I expect Sakura told you everything," Misaki said as she lay on the bed and sighed.

"I like strong, brave women," Takumi said as he winked at Misaki.

Misaki instantly sat up in bed and blushed, "NOW YOU!" Misaki exclaimed.

Just as Misaki was about to knock his head back in place Sakura opened the door with Kuuga behind her, "Did we interrupt anything?" She asked.

"No, everything's fine milady," Misaki said as she got off the bed and straightened herself out.

* * *

Misaki was walking Takumi around the castle. They were on duty after wishing goodnight to Sakura and Kuuga.

"So, what is your story of becoming a guard of milord?" Misaki asked as they had gotten back to the guards training grounds.

"I was the winner of a tournament in the town and Kuuga and I became friends and yeah," he said.

Misaki nodded, "Want to train?"

Seeing Takumi's smirk and determination, Misaki led them to the center of the fighting grounds

Misaki withdrew her sword, it was tough and the handle was decorated with gold, but the grip was great. Takumi's sword was similar but the grip was a simple silver, but the blade was engraved with patterns and writings in a language Misaki couldn't understand.

Misaki readied her stance and nodded to start. Takumi walked towards her and aimed for her head. Misaki blocked the hit and twisted her sword to the side and aimed to hit the other side of Takumi. He managed to move out the way and aim for the back of Misaki.

They continued this until Misaki was hit on the side.

"You're more skilled than I thought," Misaki said as she wiped the sweat off her face and placed her sword away.

"You are also skilled, but you have some flaws," Takumi whispered as he put his cloak back on, Misaki snarled.

"That will change over time," Misaki argued back.

The two of them walked back to their rooms after checking that the castle was secure and that no intruders were trying to get in.

"Takumi, it's been an honor to meet you," Misaki said as she placed her hand on the door handle.

Takumi's face was of surprise until he answered, "It was an honor to meet you too, Misaki. I will see you tomorrow,"

* * *

Chapter one [Complete]

I do not have a beta for this story, so please pardon the mistakes!

If you have any questions please PM me and a review would be nice, they keep me motivated!

Cheers, Megan~


	2. Part 1-Festival

A few weeks after Kuuga and Takumi had arrived at the castle, the village held its annual festival. There were markets, stocked with various food, clothing, spices and materials. Merchants from other kingdoms came to sell their goods. The festival was held all day and it would end with an enormous fireworks ceremony late into the night.

As the wedding of Kuuga and Sakura was being held the next week, the festival was even more vibrant and exciting to celebrate.

Misaki and Takumi wore their uniform but it was specially made with the colours orange, yellow and red. Misaki's uniform was mostly red, with her orange sash and yellow boots. Takumi was dressed in a similar way to her. They had just finished getting ready. Over the past few weeks, Misaki had begun to trust Takumi. She could even consider him as a friend of hers. Misaki had learned that Takumi was a laid back person. When he was concentrating he would withdraw himself from the world until the problem was solved. He also loved flowers. Often picking up Misaki a rose, she had managed to find a vase in the town on her day off and had started to place the roses in there. Misaki happily accepted them. Though, Misaki knew there was still so much she didn't know about the man.

Misaki knocked on Sakura's door whilst Takumi went to get Kuuga. Sakura was just having her hair done by the maids as she walked in.

"Good morning milady," Misaki said as she bowed slightly.

"Oh! Misaki, is Kuuga coming?" Sakura said as her eyes twinkled.

"Yes milady, Takumi has just gone to get him,"

After Sakura's hair was styled she followed Misaki to Kuuga's room. Sakura wore a sleeved dress. It was red and it was layered with orange and yellow silk to give a fiery look. Her hair was braided and decorated with yellow pins. As they approached Kuuga's room Takumi walked out and bowed when he saw Sakura run up to Kuuga who was behind him.

"Good morning my love," Kuuga said with a chuckle as he picked up Sakura and spun her around.

Misaki smiled at seeing the couple so happy. Takumi, knowing his way around the castle by now, led everyone to the dining room and Kuuga and Sakura started their meal. Misaki excused herself and went to the library to study. Takumi decided to follow her. The library was one of the largest rooms in the castle. Sakura's father had apparently read all of the books there. Nobody was sure whether it was true or not. The books were separated into different shelves: Politics, Law, History, Business, Family History, War and fiction.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Misaki sighed as she ran her finger across the spines of the books.

Though Misaki loved to read and study lots of different things, she found that after becoming Sakura's official guard, she had no time to study or read. Now that Kuuga was here, Misaki would be able to visit the library more often.

"What were you like as a child?" Takumi decided to ask her.

Misaki scrunched up her nose and then sat down opposite the desk Takumi was sitting at, "I guess I was just like any other kid, but I was really into martial arts and all of that. I was never ladylike,"

Takumi smirked which then resulted in Misaki glaring at him for a few moments. Misaki had already got used to Takumi's teasing. He was a bit of a pervert too. Though, Misaki wouldn't deny that it was quite amusing.

"I can't believe that the wedding is soon..." Misaki sighed.

"I still think that you should be a bridesmaid, considering you are Sakura's lady in waiting," Takumi concluded as he got up to look out of the window.

"If it makes you happy I'll agree," Misaki grumbled.

Takumi smiled at her and then looked out the window to see a few maids in the distance doing the washing. The kingdom was peaceful at the moment, but the festival would start soon. It would spark joy and fun.

Takumi then walked over to the door, "Seika is a rather beautiful place. I think I've become quite attached to it,"

Misaki followed him, "Yes it is. I should take you around town again sometime; the last time was very fun indeed,"

Takumi took a moment to remember all of the times spent with Misaki over the past few had felt welcomed into the kingdom, he already felt at home. It was the first time he felt at ease in a long time. He then opened the door for Misaki who then led him to the front of the castle where Kuuga and Sakura were waiting for them.

* * *

The whole village had been decorated in blooming bright colours. The weather was perfect, the sun was vibrant and the breeze was cool and refreshing. People from other kingdoms flocked to see the sights and celebrate the festival. Competitions were held and stalls lined the streets that sold fabrics, spices, clothes, food and jewels. People were happily chatting away and meeting other people, overall the atmosphere was buzzing. The sun beat down on both Misaki and Takumi as they rode their horses, with Sakura and Kuuga in the carriage behind them, to the village square.

The crowd happily made way for the soon to be King and Queen as they stepped up to the stage. Unfortunately, the King couldn't make the opening of the festival, but he had promised to come down to the village later on that day.

"On behalf of everyone in the castle, we welcome you to Seika's annual festival!" Sakura cheered, she then continued to announce the competition's for the day and when the fireworks were set to begin.

Kuuga stood next to Sakura and then took her hand, "I would like to thank all of you for making me feel welcome here. I will do everything I can to ensure that this Kingdom thrives that peace remains between the Kingdoms."

After both of them bowed, the band started playing music and everyone went to look around the markets or dance with their loved ones.

Misaki walked up to Sakura, "Milady, I have decided to accept the offer of becoming your bridesmaid for the wedding next week,"

Sakura gushed and then hugged Misaki, "Thank you! We need to get you a dress ready, you're going to look beautiful!"

Misaki loved it when Sakura smiled, "I sadly don't have time, but go to the local dressmaker and choose a dress. Any will be fine, take Takumi along with you as I'm giving you both the day off,"

Before Misaki could protest, Sakura grabbed Kuuga and then walked into the crowd. Takumi came up behind her and blew the back of her ear, resulting in her letting out a squeak.

"My, my, what a brave guard we have here," Takumi teased.

"Shut it," Misaki snapped as she led the way to the dressmaker.

* * *

"Aoi," Misaki complained, "It's too tight"

Misaki had already tried on at least seventeen other dresses, but none of them suited her or fit her. Misaki hated wearing dresses, but she wanted to please Sakura.

"Silence," Aoi ordered as he stepped back to look at the dress.

Tutting, he ran his fingers along the railings of dresses. Takumi was sat near the entrance of the shop enjoying the complaints of Misaki

"Take the dress off and try this one," Aoi said as he gave another gown to Misaki.

Whilst Misaki was changing, Takumi got up, "May I have a look?" he asked.

Aoi raised his eyebrows, "As you wish."

There we a verity of gowns. Reds ones, blue ones, green ones and gold ones. Most of the dresses had sleeves made out of lace and netting and the gowns would stop by the floor. Takumi was surprised to see so many different types of gowns. Aoi was very talented at making clothing and he could see why Sakura adored him lots. He turned around to see Misaki come out of the changing room wearing the dress that Aoi suggested. It suited her well. The dress was a lilac colour, the sleeves stopped at her elbow. A ribbon tied around her waist and the dress then flowed down to the floor. Takumi could tell that Misaki looked uncomfortable. So whilst Aoi was listening to Misaki's complaints, he had another look through the dresses. One of the gowns caught his eye. Pulling it off the rail he admired the gown. He looked over at Aoi and caught his attention.

"How about this one?" He said.

Misaki looked skeptical but nonetheless walked back into the changing room to change. About five minutes later she emerged. Takumi thought she looked stunning, it seemed that Aoi agreed.

"That's the one," he whispered.

Finding the dress took around three hours. So, Misaki let out a sigh of relief as they exited the shop. Takumi chuckled.

"I'll treat you to lunch if you like," Takumi insisted.

* * *

After much persuasion, Misaki reluctantly agreed. They went to a small cafe where Misaki was a regular customer on her days off and when she was a child. The owner of the cafe was called Satsuki. She had adored Misaki since she was little and Misaki would Satsuki her second mother, Misaki ordered soup and tea and Takumi opted for a salad and coffee.

"So Misaki? Is this your boyfriend?" Satsuki said with a grin as she placed their meals down.

Misaki nearly fell off the chair, "Oh, no! Takumi is a friend."

"Only a friend? I am hurt Misaki." Takumi sounded offended and put his hand over his chest and frowned.

"Now you!" Misaki exclaimed.

Satsuki chuckled and winked at Takumi, who returned the gesture, "Enjoy!"

Misaki and Takumi both tucked into their meals. They shortly finished, by then Misaki was staring and Takumi deep in concentration.

"See anything you like?" Takumi winked at Misaki who glared at him.

"Takumi, this has been bothering me ever since I met you," Misaki sighed, "I feel like I've met you before,"

Takumi didn't really want to look back at his past but thought about first meeting Kuuga.

"Did you go to training camp for martial arts?" Takumi suggested and vague memories of the camp came to mind, It was really the only time he had left the kingdom.

Then it clicked. Takumi had met Misaki at the martial arts camp.

When Takumi was around the age of nine, he went on a one-month training camp to improve his martial arts and fighting skills. The journey took two days and training had started right away. He could remember clearly how tired he was and how he fainted. Misaki had helped him to an infirmary and looked after him as people didn't seem to notice him faint. She had let him sleep and then managed to get some soup to feed to him from the chefs. Takumi could remember her clearly now. Her amber eyes and dark brown hair and the stern look she had masked on her face, but would easily turn bright and happy when meeting someone she liked or was being helpful.

Misaki's eyes widened in realization too, "Yes, I did."

Misaki was upset that she had to leave Seika for a month. She had grown to call this place home and she had never left the castle for that long. Luckily the trip was only a few hours so Misaki could handle the fact that training started right away. Whilst training she could notice the fatigued children. One boy caught her eye. He had blonde hair that was scruffily arranged, but it suited him and dazzling green eyes. Misaki frowned when she saw how pale he looked. The journey must have taken him a few days. Whilst in thought, she then saw that said boy has fainted. She excited herself and somehow managed to drag the boy to the infirmary. There were no nurses, so Misaki decided to let him rest and try to get him something to eat. Persuading the chef's was no easy task, but exiting the kitchen, Misaki held a bowl of soup and some bread.

It was another twenty minutes later when the boy woke up. He blinked in confusion then he looked over at Misaki.

"You fainted. I got you some soup." Misaki stated.

"Thank you." The boy said.

The two engaged in small talk as Takumi was fed the soup by Misaki.

The two bonded over the month, however, after they departed they never spoke to one another

Takumi smiled, "I am thankful for your help back then," he thanked her.

"I-It was nothing" Misaki mumbled and blushed slightly.

* * *

The festival continued late into the night. The King had made an appearance in the evening but had decided to retire back to his bed early. Everyone in the town was drinking and being merry. Kuuga and Sakura went back to the castle since it was evident that Sakura was a bit lightheaded. Misaki and Takumi were sat on the shore waiting for the fireworks. It was very busy, but after some poking around, Takumi found a quieter part of the beach. Misaki was a little drunk, she stumbled slightly whilst walking to the beach, but Takumi was still sober and managed to steady her feet. He would never have guessed that Misaki was a lightweight. Misaki looked extremely dazed.

"I can remember the time I met you," Misaki slurred, "You were so handsome and all the girls wanted to talk to you,"

Takumi let out a laugh as he amusedly watched Misaki swaying left and right and being happy. The fireworks then surprised them both. Misaki looked at the fireworks with awe. However, Takumi just kept looking at her.

Sure, he didn't believe in love at first sight. That doesn't mean he doesn't believe in love at second sight.

* * *

Chapter Two [Complete]

This has been slightly edited from the original posted on here. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Part 1 -Weddings

"Misaki?" A soft voice called out.

"Milady I'll be up in a minute," Misaki mumbled as she adjusted her head.

She then felt soft lips on her cheeks. Misaki instantly shot up.

"What?" Misaki exclaimed.

Standing in front of her in a cream uniform, with a sword by his side, was Takumi.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Misaki exclaimed as she scowled at him.

Takumi innocently said, "You wouldn't wake up though"

Misaki sighed as she got up and yawned. Takumi walked into her closet and got the dress out. Misaki went to have a bath and freshen up. Today was the wedding. The week had been hectic trying to get all of the arrangements complete. The two ballrooms were decorated and open to the public, however only the royal family and friends would be attending the ceremony. The cathedral was then decorated with flowers and shrubs. The town was more lively, even after the festival, everyone was preparing for the big day.

Misaki stepped into the tub and sighed as she relaxed in the hot water. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. However, she did have a duty as Sakura's lady in waiting to lead her down the isle. Misaki washed her hair with lavender and then set to drying her hair and putting her hair into a bun. She brushed a few strands down to frame her face and then put some perfume. When Misaki was done, she checked to see if Takumi had gone. After seeing no sign of him, she walked to her bed and picked up the dress and some other garments and then went back into the bathroom to change. The dress was easy enough to put on, though Misaki struggled to do up the back of the dress. Misaki was thankful that a maid had entered with her shoes and hair garments. After Misaki was done, she walked to Sakura's quarters, knocking on the door twice, a maid opened the door and let Misaki in.

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed, "You look beautiful."

Misaki's dress was a light red, decorated with jewels on the bottom part of her dress and golden thread on the top. The thread was sewn to form small flowers. Takumi had a good taste in dresses.

Misaki blushed slightly and looked away, "Thank you milady..."

Sakura's dress was a deep blue. The dress had sleeves down to her wrists and small diamonds were sewn in a swirled pattern. At her waist, there was a light blue ribbon with a gold brooch at the center tied around her. The bottom of the dress was a mixture of the light blue and the deep blue. Layers upon layers of the dress coated the small girl.

"You look absolutely dazzling milady," Misaki gave a genuine smile.

Sakura grinned and gave Misaki a bunch of flowers. Then the maids escorted the two girls out to the front of the castle. There were two carriages, the one decorated in white and gold was for Sakura and the deep red one was for Misaki and Takumi. Extra guards were on patrol around the city to make sure everyone was safe since Misaki didn't have her sword with her, but she made sure that her spare sword was on hand in case of any emergencies.

"Remember Misaki, your my lady in waiting today, not my personal guard, so relax a bit okay?" Sakura said as Misaki's posture looked stiff and alert.

Misaki sighed, "I'm not used to it I guess,"

Sakura nodded and stepped into her carriage. Misaki then went into her one where Takumi was already sitting down.

"You look stunning, Misaki." Takumi complimented as he took her hand and helped her sit down, Misaki wasn't used to wearing dresses.

Misaki flushed, "Don't say such stupid things. Pervert."

Takumi was mostly dressed in beige. The tight fitted pants were lined with patterns of gold silk and thread. Down from his buckle was his sword which was stored away in a gold-plated case. He wore a white undershirt and a beige tuxedo. He didn't wear a blazer as it would get in the way if he had to defend someone. Even though Kuuga said that it was his day off, Takumi still wanted to do his duty to protect Misaki since she couldn't in a dress.

Takumi continued to look at Misaki and winked as the carriage started to move. Misaki looked out of the window so she wouldn't get distracted.

* * *

The town was decorated in every bright colour in existence. Multicolored banners framed the sky and Misaki was mesmerised by all of the people who lined the streets. Sadly, they couldn't watch the ceremony, but the castle ballrooms would be open for the public to celebrate later on in the day. People were dressed in their very best clothes and they all helped to decorate the kingdom, as soon as they saw the carriages in sight, they all cheered and threw flower petals at them. Misaki giggled as she saw all of the multicolored petals float peacefully down to the floor. The church wasn't too far away, so the carriage ride took them around the small kingdom so they could greet everyone.

The ceremony started at around noon. Sakura was in one of the back rooms getting ready along with Misaki. Takumi had gone to see Kuuga and double check all the security. A few minutes before the ceremony had begun, Sakura's father came into the room. Everyone bowed and as he told everyone to rise, he rushed over to Sakura and gave her a hug. The maids scattered out of the room and Misaki smiled at the sight.

"I am so proud of you, my darling daughter." The King whispered.

Sakura sniffed, "Don't make me cry now, father,"

The King chuckled and then walked over to Misaki.

"You look lovely my dear." He said, "Have some fun today, you are like my second daughter."

Misaki smiled and curtsied.

* * *

The wooden doors opened with a faint creak as the organ played music. The pews were decorated simply with white ribbon. The bouquets of flowers that Misaki and Takumi had sorted lined the aisle. Sakura was only slightly nervous. She loved Kuuga and she knew that he loved her. She looked up at Kuuga as she walked the aisle. She was calm knowing that Misaki was behind her holding the veil. Kuuga was dressed in his robe with light blue trousers and a white tuxedo, much like Takumi's. Instantly after seeing her, he smiled. Sakura slowly walked down the aisle and then approached the altar. Misaki let go of the back of her veil and then got Sakura's bouquet and sat down with Takumi.

The priest cleared his throat and begun the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and woman." he paused, "If anyone knows a reason why these two people may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever remain silent."

The room was silent.

"Kuuga Sakurai, will you take Sakura Hanazono to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I Kuuga Sakurai, promise to be faithful, supportive and loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout all the changes in our life. I vow to bring you happiness and I will treasure you. I will celebrate the joys of our life with you. I promise to support your dreams and walk beside you offering courage and strength and through all endeavors. From this day forward I will be proud to be your husband and your best friend."

Sakura smiled and wiped away a few tears that had threatened to spill, the priest then repeated what he had said to Kuuga, to Sakura.

"I Sakura Hanazono take you, Kuuga Sakurai for my wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold as my equal partner in my life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace where you may come and find a refuge of love and strength. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I do not understand, weep with you in heartache and celebrate life with you in joy. I will receive you as my equal throughout all of our days."

Kuuga smiled. The two then exchanged rings.

"Now, with the power invested in me, I now announce you, man and wife."

Kuuga lifted up Sakura's veil and then they both kissed each other. Everyone around them had started to applaud them. Misaki noticed the King wipe away a tear. She, too also felt extremely happy and enthusiastic for what the future would bring for everyone in the kingdom of Seika.

* * *

A long line of tables, decorated in many types of cloth lined the streets. Everyone brought food and drinks to the table so everyone could enjoy. At the village square, a large table was set up where Sakura, Kuuga, the King and family and other royals sat. Misaki and Takumi decided to sit on the beach instead of at the tables. They had preferred to be somewhere quiet. A few other people also had the same idea and were scattered along the coast. After collecting a plate of food, the sat down on a collection of small rocks just outside of a cave. This gave them plenty of shade. After the ceremony, Aoi had helped Misaki change out of the heavy dress and into something lighter. Now, Misaki worse a simple yellow sleeved dress that went down to her ankles. After arranging her collar, Misaki dug into her food.

"I assume a coronation will be taking place in a few weeks," Takumi said as he cut a slice of pie.

"Yes, though I am sure Sakura will have a meeting with her dad and Kuuga to sort it out. Over the next week, lots of people of royalty will be visiting and offering gifts." Misaki sighed.

"You seem pretty disappointed?" Takumi questioned.

"As we have guests arriving and they are of royal status, I will be meeting them as Sakura's lady in waiting. That means dresses and acting proper."

Takumi muffled a chuckle, "I guess you acting properly is a rare sight."

"Takumi Usui!" Misaki exclaimed.

Before Takumi was about to say something else, Misaki stuffed a muffin in his mouth. After eating their meal. They both decided to explore the coastline. Misaki rolled up the bottom her her dress and took off her shoes to walk along the edge of the water. The cool sea water was refreshing and Misaki felt at ease. Suddenly, Misaki found herself being picked up by Takumi.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Misaki exclaimed, she started to struggle.

"Just relax, take a break." He suggested.

Misaki reluctantly agreed and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The sounds of the waves, the distant echo of a squawking seagull soon lulled her to sleep.

Takumi realised that Misaki was asleep when he heard a faint snoring sound. He quietly chuckled and continued to walk down the coast. When he reached another shaded area he lay her down and rested her head on his lap. He watched her sleep, but this was cut short as she woke up about an hour later. Misaki yawned loudly and stretched her arms. She then had realised where she way.

"Oh! Takumi I'm so sorry!" Misaki apologised.

"It's fine, watching Misa-chan sleep is something I could do for hours and hours on end." He whispered.

Misaki blushed and shook her head.

* * *

It was now approaching 9 pm. The ballrooms in the castle had been open for a while. Misaki and Takumi wandered into the crowded room. Suddenly they were greeted by Kuuga and Sakura.

"Misaki! Hello, where have you been?" Sakura cheered.

"Takumi and I decided to eat on the beach. How are you feeling now?" Misaki asked.

"I feel amazing. I'm not sure why, but marriage just makes you feel complete. Oh, Misaki I hope you experience it someday." Sakura started to daydream.

"I think that Sakura and I will retire now. I'll let the head of guards know. Have a good night you two" Kuuga winked at Takumi and then escorted Sakura away.

Misaki blushed. Takumi took her hand and she reluctantly followed him to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He whispered into her ear.

"I- I you pervert." Misaki hissed, she then sighed, "Okay fine!"

Misaki wasn't the most experienced person at dancing, but she did know the basics. Takumi however, was a master a ballroom dancing. He guided her around the dance floor and didn't even complain when she stepped on his feet by accident. After two dances, the pair decided to also retire and go to bed.

"Thank you Takumi, today has been really good." Misaki thanked him.

"Anything for a lovely lad such as yourself." He winked.

Misaki blushed and mumbled. She wished him a goodnight and then went into her bedchamber. Takumi smiled and sighed as he walked into his.

* * *

Chapter Three [Complete]

Part One [Complete]

It has been a while. I'm not going to make up a long winded excuse. To be honest I was just lazy and motivation to write this was low. Luckily it is back. Summer holidays are in seven weeks, so expect updates and new one-shots hopefully. As I said at the start of the fic, I will only upload when I feel as if I am ready to. I was lucky to find some time whilst traveling to write this.

I would really like to know how this story is going so far, so any reviews or PM's would be greatly appreciated. Positive and negative feedback is also accepted as improving is what writing is all about!

Thank you

~Megan


	4. Part 2-Reality

Misaki closed the leather book with a small thump and sighed. She had spent the last two days writing down the positioning of guards and other reports to do with the security of the castle. Even though Misaki only had to do this once a year, she dreaded doing it. Misaki was tired, but she had also come to the realisation that she hadn't eaten anything for quite some time. Her thoughts then drifted to Takumi. Misaki went slightly red and groaned, she then put her head on the table and let out another sigh.

"I don't think tables are the most comfortable piece of furniture to rest on" A deep voice broke the silence in the room.

Misaki sat up and glared at the figure leaning against the doorframe.

"I was just collecting my thoughts. I have no time to rest," Misaki stated as she stood up and walked to the door,

Takumi held it open for her, "Why don't you go and have a rest? I can cover for you,"

Misaki shook her head, "There's no need, I'll be Sakura's lady in waiting for the next week since Igarashi will be coming. So that means I get to sleep in for a bit longer as I won't have to do morning patrols,"

"Leaving me all alone tomorrow are we?" Takumi acted hurt,

Misaki glared at him then rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where will he be staying?" Sakura asked, she was seated opposite her father and Kuuga was sat next to her,

"One of the luxury guest suites," Sakura's father answered,

Kuuga nodded, "Tora does have a lot of power, so we must make sure his stay is enjoyable, we also need to make sure the ball runs smoothly,"

"Do you think he will bring up something about the coronation?" Sakura asked,

Her father nodded, "Most likely. He would want to know when he would assign you two your first mission,"

"I am also assuming that plans for the ball are nearly done?" Sakura concluded,

"Misaki and Takumi have organised everything, now we just need to wait for the maids to starts putting all the things together," her father continued, "Misaki will be your lady in waiting for about the next week when Tora stays here. Though she will be fully equipped if anything were to happen,"

"I shall also be nearby and Takumi will assist if anything happens. Not that anything should happen though," Kuuga added,

"I do think that for the ball you should give Takumi the night off, he has worked hard to organise this and he needs to relax too," Sakura insisted,

Kuuga nodded, "I was going to do that anyway, but I will make sure he is equipped with at least a sword and a dagger, safety is key darling,"

The King chuckled, "You two will be great rulers," he then stood up, "Go and enjoy this lovely afternoon you two,"

* * *

Misaki and Takumi were sitting on a bench in the rose garden. They had just finished checking the patrols and were having a rest.

"Misaki you need to sleep," Takumi insisted,

"Nope, I'm fine," she sighed,

Misaki yawned and quickly covered her mouth, then she couldn't help but close her eyes.

"Sorry Takumi I really need to sleep actually," she whispered as she let sleep overtake her and she leaned against Takumi,

Takumi grinned and chuckled quietly, "Have a good sleep angel,"

"Oh! Takumi how are you?" Sakura asked as she saw him walking along the vast corridor carrying someone,

"I'm doing very well Milady, I am just taking Misaki to her room. She hasn't slept at all because of the security reports," Takumi replied,

Sakura 'awwed' and winked at Takumi, Kuuga then came around the corner.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for me, love," he then looked over at Takumi holding Misaki, "Has someone been working too hard?" he asked,

Takumi nodded, "I shall excuse myself now, I will see you later tonight when Igarashi arrives,"

"Okay, make sure Misaki is okay!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Kuuga both walked off.

Takumi opened the door to Misaki's room and lay her down on her bed. He then closed the door and closed the curtains. He let out a soft sigh and then over to the sleeping girl.

"Have a nice sleep princess," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

The door connecting their rooms closed with a quiet click as he left.

* * *

"Oh, the purple will look so good," one maid argued,

"Really? I think the blue, it contrasts well with her skin," another added,

Misaki was starting to get agitated. After being woken up from her small sleep earlier she felt much better, but the maids couldn't decide what dress she would wear to the ball. Even though it was four hours away, she had to greet Tora along with Sakura, Kuuga and Takumi. The king had some important meetings with the council, but he would be able to make the ball.

"If I may give my opinion, I think the blue dress would be better," Misaki stated, she just wanted to get out of there,

"Of course Misaki!" The maids exclaimed as they prepared the dress,

Misaki had her hair washed and brushed. The maids decided that her hair should stay down and natural. Misaki refused makeup as she wasn't keen on the chemicals in it.

She quickly admired herself in the mirror and then walked to Takumi's door. She quickly knocked and Takumi opened the door.

"Why are you shirtless!" Misaki nearly screamed as a blush covered her face,

"Oh, hello Misaki, come in," Takumi said as he dragged her in,

Misaki covered her eyes until Takumi out a short on.

"Misaki doesn't have to get embarrassed when she sees me," he cooed,

"Well, I am! Put a shirt on!" she exclaimed as she turned to look out of the window,

"You look absolutely stunning by the way Misa," Takumi said with a wink,

Misaki just blushed and looked away, "Pervert," she mumbled,

As Takumi finished getting dressed Misaki admired the view. The evening sky was a creamy orange and the blue was fading. The sea in the distance was calm with the occasional small wave. There were a few townspeople walking along the shore and enjoying an evening picnic on the sand. Misaki sighed and smiled. Seika was her home and she adored growing up there. However, there was always a negative feeling at the back of her mind as she had no idea where she was born or who her parents were. Nonetheless, she was blessed to have met Sakura and the King and Kuuga and Takumi. They were her family, but Misaki fest another strange feeling towards Takumi. She always shrugged the feeling off.

"Ready to go?" Takumi's voice broke off Misaki's thoughts,

"Yes, let's go greet the guest," she said.

As Misaki and Takumi walked to the entrance of the castle, they greeted the few maids that walked past. They had now finished setting everything up for the ball.

"Good evening Misaki! Did you have a nice sleep?" Sakura asked,

Misaki nodded, "Yes, thank you,"

Sakura was dressed in a light pink dress, she would get in her ball gown later. Misaki was already dressed in her ball gown as it was convenient and she didn't want to go through another dress change.

"Okay, let's go greet Tora," Kuuga said as he guided everyone to the entrance,

The large wooden doors creaked quietly as they opened. Outside of the doors was Tora's carriage. As the group stepped through the doors and towards the carriage, the door opened and Tora stepped out. His hair was a crisp lime colour and his eyes reflected his hair colour.

"Good evening your highness Kuuga," he announced with a bow,

Sakura and Kuuga bowed back, "It is very nice to meet you Sir Tora," Sakura greeted,

"Thank you, your highness, though I may suggest that women do stay quiet unless they are spoken to directly," Tora said with a small smirk,

Misaki clenched her fists and nearly growled, but Takumi grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I do apologise Sir Tora," Kuuga answered, "However Sakura is allowed to speak when she pleases,"

Tora looked towards her and then back at Kuuga, "If that is okay with you, then I do apologise for my rudeness,"

Sakura cleared her throat slightly, "Well... Takumi, Misaki, would you please lead Tora to his room?"

Misaki nodded, "Yes, come right this way sir after you have rested dinner will be served in the main dining hall before the ball starts,"

Tora eyed Misaki and smiled a little, "Very well then, please lead me the way,"

Takumi was suspicious of this Tora already. He especially didn't like the way he stared at Misaki.

The three of them walked down the endless hallways. They reached the guest suite and Misaki opened the door for Tora.

"Thank you for leading me here Misaki," he then added, "You are looking rather beautiful tonight, I have no doubt that I will see you at the ball tonight,"

Misaki tried her best not to snap at him, "I will be attending yes, if you do need anything then please ring the bell and a maid will come to your room to help,"

"Won't you come and help me?" Tora asked as he placed a hand on Misaki's forearm,

"Sir Tora, I am a lady in waiting. Not a maid. Now, if you please excuse us," Misaki said as she walked away with Takumi,

"Now there's an interesting one..." Tora whispered to himself and he closed the doors to his room.

* * *

"He infuriates me!" Seethed Misaki as she nearly slammed the door closed,

Takumi silently sat on Misaki's bed and stared at nothing in particular. Misaki looked over at him and sighed, she walked over and sat next to him.

"And to speak to Sakura like that," Misaki grunted,

Before Misaki could rant about him again, Takumi pulled her in for a hug.

"Takumi? What are you doing!" Misaki exclaimed as she tried to struggle free,

"Please," he whispered, Misaki suddenly stopped moving, "Just stay like this for a while,"

Misaki was speechless, so she just accepted it.

"He infuriates me too," he whispered, "Especially when he touched you, I wanted to break him in half,"

"Why would you be angry? I hated it as much as you did," Misaki questioned,

Takumi didn't say anything, but he continued to hug her. Misaki let out a soft laugh,

"Back when we met at the martial arts camp, you looked as if you were going to grow up to become a serious knight or something. I would never have thought that you could become... jealous," Misaki tried to stop laughing,

Takumi let Misaki go and then got up, "Well who would have known that then?"

Takumi opened the door to his room, "I'm just going to sharpen my sword, I'll come and get you before the ball starts,"

"See you later," Misaki smiled.

* * *

It was now time for the ball. The guests would be arriving in an hour so Misaki and Takumi were going to talk through some final plans with Sakura and Kuuga.

"Excuse me? Where is milady?" Misaki asked a passing maid,

"Oh, Misaki, she has already gone to the ballroom. She is having a look around," the maid answered,

Misaki thanked her and continued on to the ballroom.

The room seemed to glow almost magically. The extravagant chandelier hung at the center of the room illuminating the small crystals that fell from it. The floor was polished until you could see your own reflection in it. At one end of the hall was a grand balcony. It was illuminated with small lanterns that flicked ever so softly as the wind blew. In a room off to the side of the ballroom contained long rows of tables with seating. Guests could help themselves to refreshments and the finest deserts that Seika had to offer.

"Hi Misaki, Takumi! Well done for organising this. It is just amazing," Sakura Said with a huge smile on her face,

"Calm down dear, save all the energy you have for the dancing!" Kuuga exclaimed as he tried to calm down the excited girl.

Misaki laughed and Takumi chuckled, "Well shall we go greet the guests?"

"Yes let's get ready. Tora will be down shortly too,"

* * *

Guests started to arrive in groups. Families of nobles from across all the kingdoms came to pay their visit to the newlyweds. Tora was also another big reason why people came. They wanted to keep a high reputation and keep good relationships with the man. Tora greeted everyone with a smile, but as Misaki looked at him, she noticed how very fake it was.

Misaki was also greeting people that she knew. She was well known throughout many kingdoms as someone who was extremely loyal and skilled.

"How are you Misaki?" Tora said as he suddenly appeared behind Misaki, "Care to get a drink with me?"

Misaki turned around, feeling the intense stare of other nobles in the room, she didn't want to look rude so she accepted, "Of course, shall we go?"

The two of them walked towards the room where all of the food and drink was displayed, Tora was stood extremely close to Misaki, she could even feel him place a hand on her waist. However, she didn't want to cause any disruption so she tolerated it until they reached the room.

"I shall go and get us a glass of champagne," Tora announced as he walked off into the crowds.

Misaki was quickly scanning the room, but she couldn't see anyone else that she knew. Takumi was doing security checks so he was delayed and she didn't want to bother Sakura and Kuuga. Before she made the decision to just leave Tora came back with two glasses. Handing one to Misaki, she quietly thanked him.

"Let's go to the balcony, the air is warm tonight," Tora said as he yet again led her towards the large doors,

Thankfully for Misaki, the balcony was pretty much empty except for a few other people, that meant that she could stop Tora from being troublesome.

"I must say Misaki you look absolutely stunning," he said as he ran his hand through her hair,

"I don't want to disturb this party, but if you have the audacity to touch me or even annoy me the slightest, I promise you that I will make sure that you don't wank out of this castle in one piece. Do you hear me?" Misaki whispered with a snarl,

"My, my, we have a feisty one here," Tora said with a chuckle, he then walked next to Misaki and whispered in her ear, "Trust me, I know that you'll need my support someday now Miss,"

Tora walked away and left Misaki standing there fuming. Misaki disposed of the drink in her hand over the balcony and then sat on one of the seats outside, she had to cool off her head.

About half an hour later, Misaki had started to relax again. Takumi noticed Misaki sitting down by herself, so he came over to her.

"How are you doing?" he asked,

Misaki perked up upon hearing his voice, "I'm okay. How was all the security checks?"

"All is well," Takumi said, "The party is proving to be extremely popular,"

Misaki nodded, "I don't really like parties,"

"Why don't we skip out?" Takumi suggested,

"What about Sakura and Kuuga? What if something bad happens?" Misaki questioned,

Takumi sighed, "Don't panic Misaki, there are more guards then needed here. They will be safe,"

Misaki thought about it, "Okay, where shall we go?"

"There are lanterns across the beach, why don't we go and see them?" Takumi suggested,

Misaki smiled and nodded. They managed to sneak out of the party without anyone noticing them. They headed into the village and greeted some of the locals who were just locking up their houses for the night. The stars illuminated the sky and the air was cool, but not too cold. Misaki shivered slightly.

"You cold?" Takumi asked,

Misaki shook her head, "I'm fine,"

Takumi knew she was lying and took off his uniform jacket and draped it over her, he stood close to her and hoped he would warm her up slightly. Misaki didn't know why, but she felt calmer around Takumi. He had his moments where he would make some stupid remark, but she had never felt like this before. She leaned slightly towards him to make herself warmer, but she also wanted to be close to him.

As they approached the shore, they could see the faint glimmer of the lanterns. Misaki, who was feeling warmer now, ran towards the water. She breathed in the cool sea air and smiled, she loved small moments like this. She turned around and saw Takumi looking at the lanterns. The glow illuminated his features. Misaki started to blush, she was still unsure what this feeling she had was.

"It's a beautiful evening," Takumi said, distracting Misaki from her thoughts,

"Yes," Misaki agreed, "I do dream of just living next to the sea,"

"You regret coming to the castle?" Takumi questioned,

"No," Misaki sighed, "I was young when I was found, so I didn't know where I was going anyway. I am truly grateful for everything to be honest. I'm too scared to think what I would be doing if I weren't brought into the castle,"

"I'm glad you were," Takumi said, "Because then you would get to meet me!"

Misaki laughed. For a few hours, the pair of them walked down the shore and looked at the small shells. Misaki had a small collection in her pocket of her favorites. Both of them also had a paddle in the sea and then were sat stargazing.

"That star is glowing so bright!" Misaki exclaimed, "It's beautiful,"

"Nothing compared to you though, you shine brighter than a million stars," Takumi said with a wink,

"Stop it!" Misaki groaned,

"Can't help it," Takumi said,

Both of them sat in comfortable silence again until Misaki broke it.

"Shall we go back now?" Misaki sighed, "Not that I want to. However, I am feeling a little tired and a little hungry,"

"Yes, It's getting cold and I don't want you becoming ill. I could lay here all night with you. Just looking at the stars and not worrying about everything," He said,

Misaki rolled over and looked at him, "You know, I don't know a lot about you,"

"Finding me interesting then?" Takumi suggested with a grin,

"No chance!" Misaki exclaimed with a blush, she got up and reached her hand out to Takumi, looking away with a slight red tint on her cheeks, "Let's go now,"

Takumi took it and they walked back to reality slowly hand in hand.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 [Complete]**

 **Well... this took a while.**

 **I'm in my last year of school, so my life is exams,** exams **and stress. Though writing sometimes helps, I cant do it too often.**

 **Thanks for sticking with it!**

 **~Megan**


End file.
